The Hardest Thing to Say
by StealthyCat131
Summary: When you make a promise to someone, you feel you cannot brake it. You must do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise... Even if it means leaving behind who you truly love.


A/N – Hello readers! Sorry if this story sucks. I just came up with it in like an hour so destructive criticism will be expected. This song does not belong to me. The lyrics may not be absolutely correct but I think you live with it. Inuyasha also does not belong to me. If it did, Kikyo would melt into a puddle of goo and Kagome and Inuyasha would live happily ever after. Lol, sry! I hope you enjoy!

The Hardest Thing to Say

By, StealthyCat131

_We both know that I shouldn't be here_

_This is wrong_

_And baby, It's killing me; it's killing you_

_Both of us trying to be strong_

Inuyasha walked through the enchanted forest, thinking about everything that had been happening. The group had defeated Naraku a few weeks ago. It took that long for them to recuperate from the injuries they had all received from the long battle. Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel and was now in a relationship with Sango. Sango got her bother back and was starting to heal from all the emotional pain of being without him for so long. Shippo was just as he always was. He had grown a great deal stronger, not to mention, taller. His new found strength was a great deal of help in the final battle. And Kagome… Kagome was the same as well. Always watching out for him and the rest of the group. Why she was still here in the feudal era, he didn't know. He thought she would have left right after the battle to go back to her own time and finish school. But she had remained here and helped care for her friends while they were in such a weakened state.

_I've got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep_

_Someone else who loves me_

_And trusts me fast asleep_

'Kagome.' He had fallen in love with the young miko and had noticed for a while now. He loved her very much. But, Inuyasha had a decision to make. Would he stay here, with Kagome? Or leave with Kikyo like he had promised her so long ago? It was so hard for him to decide. Kikyo loved him with all of her heart, or so she claimed. He would be lying, though, if he said he had no more feelings for her. Inuyasha still loved Kikyo as well as Kagome. Either way, he had promised Kikyo his life. What was he to do? Was he to betray Kikyo and stay with Kagome? 'No. I can't do that to Kikyo. I'm so sorry, Kagome… But I can't betray Kikyo again. I've made my decision.'

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that_

Inuyasha heard the snap of a twig and turned to see Kagome walking her way towards him. Inuyasha's heart clenched at the site of her… and what he had to do. Kagome smiled at him and had embarrassment on her face. 'Strange…' Inuyasha thought as she stood in front of him. She was staring at her hands with a small frown on her face.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped at his voice and suddenly remembered why she came looking for him.

"Oh! Inuyasha! H-hi… umm… heh heh…"

"Yes? What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped at her a little more harsh than usual. Kagome winced and rubbed her arm subconsciously.

"Well… umm… Inuyasha… We umm… We've defeated Naraku and… I know this is gonna sound really strange or kind of sappy… but…" Inuyasha's throat went dry. He knew that kind of stuttering. He had to tell her now before she said anymore.

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, please. I've got to tell you this or I'm going to burst!" Kagome cut him off. Inuyasha was about to say something else but she cut him off again.

"Well… We've been traveling together for a long time and…. I feel that I… that I have a real connection with you, Inuyasha… I… Oh… Inuyasha, I love you…" Kagome didn't look up to see his reaction. She was too afraid of what she might find.

Inuyasha was shocked. 'No…' He thought desperately. 'She didn't just say that! She can't have! No, Kagome. Why? Why did you do that?' Inuyasha was silent. He bowed his head so his hair covered his eyes. His mouth was pressed in a firm line and his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "Please say something…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He felt like crying but he couldn't. That would be weakness and weakness was something he couldn't afford to have right now. He might as well tell her out straight. He would have to lie; it would be the only way.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

"No…"

Kagome glanced up at him. His fists were shaking and she couldn't see his eyes. "I… I don't understand…"

"Why are you still here? We defeated Naraku and we got the sacred jewel! We don't need you anymore, wench! You said you love me? Ha! I can't believe you. I'm sorry to say that I don't love you back, you stupid girl! You should go back to your own time. You don't belong here!" Inuyasha yelled in her face making her back up in surprise. There was a ugly smirk on his face and his eyes were narrowed at her in malice.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in shock. Tears were building up in her eyes as she processed all that the hanyou had said. "I-Inu…yasha…"

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

"You're just a stupid girl… a shard detector! You don't belong in this era, in this time. Go back! Go back to where you came from! We don't need you here anymore!"

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as her legs went numb. She fell to her knees and looked up at Inuyasha in hurt and confusion. "But… b-but Inuyasha…"

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you_

"I don't love you," He spit out harshly. His watery eyes were covered again as he tried to hold back his own tears. "I never did…" Inuyasha turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. He didn't want to tell her that way; to yell in her face like it meant nothing to him. He felt so horrible with himself. He wanted to just run back to her and say he didn't mean a word of it and that he loved her with all of his heart.

_I know we'll meet again_

_Fate is a place and time_

_So you can get on with your life_

_I've got to be _cruel_, to be _kind

But he had a price to pay. It was because of him that Kikyo had died before… and he had to pay her back. Be it, paying her back with his life that he could have spent with Kagome. The life that he so desperately wanted to have.

_I've got to go_

_All my love I'll be sending_

_And you will never know_

'_Cuz there can be no happy ending_

Kagome just sat there on the ground, her tears falling like rivers from her eyes. She didn't understand. They had been so close before the final battle with Naraku. Then, all of a sudden, he's just as cruel to her now as he was when he first met her. It didn't make any sense. He saved her life countless times and said he would always be there for her. Now, when all the pain and loss that Naraku had put upon them is finally gone, Inuyasha suddenly doesn't care about her anymore. A deep part of her kind of wished that Naraku was still alive… so she would have her old Inuyasha back. The one she fell in love with. But that was so selfish of her, it made her sick that she felt that way, just because she wanted Inuyasha to love her back. She couldn't make him love her. But she was so sure… so sure that he felt the same way. Either way, the pain of him leaving her like that hurt too much to bare. He broke her heart, right then and there.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

Inuyasha felt his heart brake with every step he took. He could still hear her heart-broken sobs as he walked farther and farther away. 'Oh, Kagome… I'm so, so sorry…' Inuyasha soon came upon a small clearing. Kikyo was leaning against a tree, waiting for him. Kikyo stood when she saw him and took long strides over to him.

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

"Are you ready, love?" Inuyasha inwardly sighed and forced himself to nod his head slowly. Kikyo could sense that something was wrong but cast it aside and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha was hesitant to return the embrace, making Kikyo frown.

_Maybe another time_

_Another day_

_As much as I want to_

_I can't stay_

"You don't want to leave this world with me, do you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he tried to deny it but Kikyo hushed him. "I know you love her, that girl, my incarnation. I can't really blame you for it. She does really care about you."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha was stunned into silence.

"I've been thinking for a long time, now." Kikyo sighed and looked up at him. "I think you should stay here with her… Be with her like you could not with me. I… I think she would like that…" Kikyo smiled sadly, her gaze was empty, as if she wasn't really looking at him but straight through him.

"Kikyo… Do…do you mean it?" Inuyasha asked her with hope in his eyes. Kikyo nodded and smiled at him. If she were human, she would've had tears in her eyes. "But, I promised you, though. If I don't go with you… What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I think I may roam around from village to village for a while. When I feel it is time for me to return to Hell… I will come here… and you will destroy my clay body, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened at her statement. "When this body is destroyed, the soul within will return to Kagome from whence it came. She will finally be whole again and I will rest in peace."

"I'll miss you, Kikyo." Inuyasha hugged Kikyo close to him and kissed her forehead. He broke the embrace and smiled at her. "Thank you… so much." Kikyo nodded and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"You had better hurry," Kikyo whispered, "Before she's gone…" Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek before bounding off into the forest. Kikyo stood there and held her hand to her cheek where Inuyasha's warm lips had touched her cold skin. She wished she could have felt it. 'Oh well… At least now he will be happy… with or without me. Of course, part of me will always be with him.' Kikyo looked up to the night sky and grinned. 'Take good care of our hanyou, Kagome.'

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent along with her tears. 'Don't worry, Kagome. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm coming home.'

Inuyasha appeared out of the trees and in front of the well, startling Kagome. She had her bag in one hand and one leg was already in the well. Kagome looked away from him and continued her decent into the well. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm leaving… just like you wanted."

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed under her shoulders, pulling her out of the well to stand in front of him. She stared at his joyous expression and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I don't want you to leave, silly." Kagome raised her eyebrow higher and frowned at him.

"What do you mean? I heard you, you said I had no right to be here."

Inuyasha gazed guilty at her and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kagome. I… I had to tell you all of that because I thought I had to leave with Kikyo like I promised her." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh? So why aren't you with the dead miko, now? Why are you here, preventing me from leaving to my own time?" Kagome crossed her arms, her eyes watering again.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, I was about to leave with her but…"

"But… What?"

"She knew that I didn't want to leave, so she let me go. She knew that I wanted to **stay** **here** with you and **be** with you."

Kagome's anger disappeared and it was replaced with confusion. "Huh?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms and brought his face closer to hers. Her heartbeat quickened drastically at how close he was. She suddenly felt his lips on hers in a tender, loving kiss. Kagome was to stunned to respond. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at her and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I love you, Kagome. With all of my heart, my very being. I will never try to leave you like that again, Kagome. I know now how much a life with you by my side would mean so much to me. I love you."

Kagome started to cry. Her tears of joy startled him as he looked at her in uncertainty. "Kagome… Are you all right? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Kagome wiped away her tears and laughed. "Oh, Inuyasha. You did nothing wrong. I'm just so happy!" Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her tighter to him.

_Now, my readers… All I have to say is that this couple's love was so great that in the end, they were able to come together thanks to an old miko who simply wanted her beloved hanyou to be happy… even if it wasn't with herself and with her incarnation. A part of the miko will always remain in Kagome and will forever continue loving the young hanyou._

_I cannot say if the two have a happy and fulfilling life together. Or if they have children of their own and live together in harmony. For that is another story to be told some other time. But that doesn't mean that it will not be told…_

A/N – So what do you guys think? I know it sounds kind of sappy in the end and that you all thought this was going to have a sad ending but I just couldn't help but make it a happy one. I was in a good mood writing it so… lol I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

If you want me to write what happens for their future, I would gladly comply. It would probably have a lot of chapters and some humor in it because I've already have an idea of what I am going to write for it. But I will only write if I get reviews saying so, so don't 4get to R/R!

_StealthyCat131_


End file.
